Her angel
by brooke737
Summary: And suddelly, an angel was there for her...How could an angel made of stone bring all those well hidden feelings on the surface? With ease, that is, when he resembles a loved one so much... Unachieved love... What will happen? R&R!


**A/N:**Helo everyone!

So,I have a new story...!

It is not much but I just had to post it.

It's gonna be really short, most likely a two shot, but I really have not decided!

Please review and tell me what you thought of it, and even if you have suggestions for it!

I would really apreciate it!

Hope you like it.

I own nothing, all the characters are J.K's, i guess you're real surprised...

Thanks for stopping by!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:Where the angels live**

"Angels", Rose thought.  
The 'angels' topic had been bothering her mind for more than a month.  
During her sixth year-summer vacation in Italy, which was in July, she had visited many interesting places that she wished would always stay locked in her mind.  
But the one thing that had caught her attention the most and had really put her into thoughs was an angel.  
Actually, to be precise, it was a statue.  
The thing that had surprised her the most, the thing that had actually make her cry simply by staring at it, and the thing which-strangely enough-  
was something she could only see.  
On her third day of the trip with her family, after touring the Collosaium and the Pantheon, she had decided to take a walk alone nearby the hotel she lived in, since everyone else was too tired to walk.  
Well, it was their choice to play quidditch with their friends here, wasn't it?  
And she had thought she actually had a chance to be a bit more muggle-ish here.  
She loved magic, of course, but she really enjoyed the muggle way of living too, and she had decided to try it out while she would be in Italy.  
But luck had decided to stay at Hogwards, and her family had decided to meet up with some wizards they used to know back in the day...  
Something from the ministry, Rose didn't even bother to ask for details.  
It seemed her family really enjoyed the company of this family.  
It was not really Rose's cup of tea, though.  
It was hard to believe that even her mother could not live without magic. Not even for a couple of minutes.  
She missed her grandfather. He should have come. He would be able to understand much better that Hugo, for sure.  
"I bet a walk will be much better than staying at the hotel with all these people..."  
So she started walking, until her feet led her to a small square, really close to her hotel.  
"Benches... thank you! At last some peace... I can even think now. "  
The moment she sat on the red bench, something froze her up.  
It was not a spell, no, it seemed she was the only person in the square.  
Her eyes had fallen on the most beautiful -and shocking to her at the highest degree- statue she had ever seen.  
A rather small statue, compared to what she had seem a couple of days ago in the Vatican.  
It was -surprisingly for Rome- the only one in the square.  
The statue was a bit taller than a human.  
It was a man, with a pair of stunningly beautiful and wide wings.  
An angel.  
And, frighteningly enough, it resembled so much to a person...  
The person Rose had been thinking about since she left Hogwards for the summer vacation...  
The person she had in her mind for the whole year...  
The person she was so deeply in love with...  
She got up from the bench she was seated a moment ago and reached out to the statue.  
It seemed like it was glowing.  
The clear white surface was returning the light from the whole square lights into her eyes.  
Yes, it seemed the statue was staring at her.  
The man was tall, and quite muscled.  
His corso was covered with a sheet-looking piece of clothing shaped on the stone that brought images from Greece in Rose's mind.  
The man was as beautiful as a greek god, and he was so familiar...  
Reaching our, Rose touched the stone.  
Was it the cold from the stone tht had made her shiver just now or the seemingly deep look the man was giving her...?  
"You resemble a person very important and true to me, you know " Rose had spoken those words unintentionally.  
Was there any meaning in starting a conversation with a statue?  
For a few seconds Rose was lost, staring the statue's face.  
How could it be?  
The statue's characteristics were as captivating as his.  
Well shaped curvy lips,strong cheekbones,wide-open almond eyes.  
His hair were slightly long, caressing his beautiful face.  
A tear left Rose's eye and reached her lip.  
She tasted the salt and realised she was shedding tears.  
Why?  
She had even surprised herself.  
"You look so much like him... The only difference is that he would have walked away if I were near him. He would even hex me before leaving.  
What should I do? I'm sick of loving him, while being a nothing -and even less-to him. He hates me. ".  
Surprised with her own self for being exposed to the angel so easily, she had let the gush of feelings take over her...  
Somewhere between her words she could feel the cold stone slightly warming up.  
'Wait, what... ' she thought, as she went on her knees .  
She was feeling dizzy, and she thought she had seen the statue's face change. 'Boy,am I tired... ' she thought, and got back on her feet.  
The angel's body was in a very elegant pose.  
He was slightly leaning to the front, and his right hand was a bit stretched out, like he was touching an invisible woman's cheek tenderly.  
Rose had come so close to it that she was now the woman whose cheek was gently being touched.  
The unreasonably not cold stone on her pale skin felt scortching for a moment.  
But quite soothing too.  
Rose leaned and pressed her cheek on the statue's hand.  
" I enjoy your company a lot, my stone friend. I will try to come back to visit you... You now represent the person I will never be able to have, no matter how much I desire it. I hope you feel better. Until we talk again... " said Rose,and spontaneously kissed the angel's cheek.  
'Salt?' Rose tasted what she already had a few minutes ago, during her silent cry.  
But she was not crying any longer.  
The tears she tasted was not hers.  
How could a stone cry?  
Why would an angel cry?  
Taking one last look, she walked away from the angel, holding back tears once again the person who hated her the most had caused.  
Because he was the one Rose loved the most, and the statue seemed to be there to simply not let her forget about him, not even for a second.  
How could she ever,anyway?

The next morning the whole family went for a walk. After Rose's suggestion, they decided to get to know the place around the hotel.  
The idea of being involved in this whole tour situation had bored all of them to death, since that's what they were mostly doing for four days now.  
Walking in the queue to see museums and everything.  
Hugo was ready to fall off the Collossaium the second day.  
Fun times.

Rose wanted to go back to that square more that anything at the moment, and since she could not get rid of the rest, she could only suggest a walk for the whole family, and perhaps the guide, to show us more details.  
As their steps lead them to the square only Rose had seen before, she was playing yesterday's memories from the statue in her mind's eye.  
And the moment she stepped on the square ... nothing.  
Simply nothing.  
How could this be?  
The statue was not there.  
It was gone.  
'This can't be right... 'Rose thought, an underlying fear rising in her soul and heart.  
He had walked away from her.  
Exactly like he does.  
Every time.  
How could a statue -or it's non-existance - cause pain?  
'What am I thinking? This cannot be...! - "Excuse me,miss,can I ask you a question? Are there no statues in this square? " Rose rushed to ask the guide.  
"Well, thank you for noticing ! " the guide said happily, noticing that someone was actually interested in something she knew.  
"This is the only square in Rome that has no statues. The only statue that has ever been here- " Rose's breath was caught "- was in 1222.  
At the moment it was stolen by the Welsh. It was a magnanimous statue of Posidon, but ever since it was stolen no match has been found worthy to replace it, so the people here have left this square rather empty, at least compared to the other ... "the guide finished her sentence with a scent of satisfaction for the answer she had given to a question that was coming from a very,very hard to work with family.  
Rose could not believe what she was listening.  
**What?**  
1222? Of Posidon?  
No, something was wrong. What kind of statue had she faced last night, standing right in front of the place she was standing now?  
She gazed at the empty spot.  
Had it all been a dream?  
Did she miss him so much that she would now create statues of his in her imagination?  
Something was really wrong.  
And she did not have much time to investigate.  
They were to leave the day after.

When it got dark, she went out for a walk again, alone. Thankfully her parents allowed her, since it was their last day there and they had plans for the afternoon.  
Same square, same spot, same situation, same feelings.  
Her angel was there once again.  
"What is going on? What 's happening? Where were you? what am I doing... I am complaining to a statue that most likely does not exist..."  
She thought again and looked down.  
A red rose.

Right in front of her legs there was a red rose.  
Her favorite flower.  
It was not there a few moments ago.  
" Someone is messing with me,right... ? "  
Her favorite flower.  
She looked around.  
Nobody was there but her and the angel.  
And then she turned and looked at the angel.  
He looked like he was in pain.  
He seemed a bit more sad today than yesterday.  
" I can't chase all the pain away " her voice broke.  
"I don't have you" she was now talking to the man represented by the angel.  
"I just... love you so much... "tears again.  
Not only hers. Yes.  
The angel was actually crying.  
And Rose accepted it easily,keeping in mind that high chances are the statue was a creation of her mind all along.  
Why couldn't he cry, then?  
" I cannot believe what is going on... My angel, do you feel my pain? Sorry for being like this, acting like you are him...  
It's just... -" Rose kissed the angel's cheek and turned around to walk away- "Scorpius. I love him with all my heart. I cannot take it being away from him.. But I am never with him, nor will I be. He hates me. For my name. And I can do nothing to change it anymore...".  
Wiping her tears from her pale white face she said "Thank you, my angel. We shall meet again one day. Where always will become never and once will take huge value. Where you angels live. Look after Scorpius, dearest one. "and she walked away.

And ever since the day she saw the angel she could not stop thinking about him.  
Always thinking about Scorpius at the same time...

September now it was... and Rose was on her way to Hogwards express...  
She would go back to school.  
The positive was that she would be closer to him.  
The negative was that he would still hate her with all his heart.  
The whole situation had started off quite unreasonably...  
They had once fought over a grade, and they exaggerated in both sides...  
Rose believed the only defence she had towards his hatred would be an equally strong hatred towards him, which she always faked gracefully.  
Nobody but her angel knew she was in love with him.  
Not her friends, definately not her family, not him,...  
Just her and her mindblowingly similar to Scorpius angel.  
It seemed he had touched her soul more that any other...  
Her sweet prince...

**A/N:**So, did you like it?

Review!

Actually, review even if you didn't like it and tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Help me improve!

So, review anyway.

Admit it, you want it so badly...

Anyway, thanks a gazzilion for reading!

Lots of love,

Brooke


End file.
